The Birds Leaving the Nest (part 1)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Characters Leaving Roleplay The Birds Leaving the Nest (part 1) 90 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago Dreamer was getting better, but Cynthia is unable to stay for to much longer. She has to return home, and although Dreamer is progressing, she still has a long way to go. Lizzy is determined to go with her, whatever she decides, so Dreamer is sitting at the edge of her hospital bed thinking. Rumor spreads far and quick, that Dreamer was thinking of leaving, for good or for a short time no one knew for sure. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Isabella comes in, pushing the door closed behind her. "Hello Dreamer. How are you doing? I'm sorry I haven't been to see you more often. They changed my shift again." 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "I'm doing better, that's fine, life's gotten in the way." Dreamer said smiling looking up at Isabella. She looked like she had been in deep thought. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "what's this about you leaving?" 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "Well Cynthia can't stay, and I've been thinking a lot about my future, about what I want to do," Dreamer said. "I've been thinking about leaving the society to explore the world," She admitted looking away. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Sorry to disappear, my imagination packed up. I've got something to say to Lizzy too, by the way - either during this conversation or she could meet her afterwards.)) "You've been through a lot lately," Isabella said sympathetically and inadequately. "Where were you thinking of?" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago (That's fine, and she's now in her room packing,) "Anywhere," Dreamer said smiling. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago *Mz. Hyde opened the door to infirmary and walked in. She pulled back the curtains that gave patients a bit of privacy , revealing her friend.* Hey Dreamer! How're you doing? 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Oh hey Mz. Hyde. I'm doing better, much better, I've just been thinking," Dreamer said smiling at the sight of her friend, straightening to a sitting up position. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago About what? 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "My future," Dreamer said. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago What about the future? 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Where I'll be, I just don't see myself here anymore," Dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Griffin walked in, noticing the girl on the end of the hospital bed. He was to visit Kemp that afternoon, but couldn't help but stop at the sight. He was going to move on, but decided to play a casual doctor for the time being. "And how are you feeling Miss..." He reached for the folder on the bedside table. "Dreamer?" 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Dreamer looked up pulled out of her thoughts. "Who are you?" She asked eyes narrowing at him as she eyed him up and down. She'd never seen him before, and he looked like a doctor. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "I'm Dr. Kemp, your new physician during your stay." Griffin lied. "Sitting comfortably?" He rummaged through the various papers, scanning the psychological and physiological notes. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Dreamer quickly snatched the file from him. "I HIGHLY doubt that," She said having fully stood up. In her hand a handle had seemed to materialize that didn't hold the file. "I suggest telling me the truth," She said eyes narrowing in to a glare. A gold gaze that could of reminded anyone that knew, of her former Hyde, Nex. 4 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Which I am. Now, I suggest that you calm down, give me back your file, and remain on your bed; or do you want me to call the orderlies?" he replied. Griffin thought that might settle her down, but with the odd stare she gave back, it was almost as if... as if it was like Jekyll's manservant? 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Go ahead I don't care, the look in your eyes gave it away, your no Doctor Kemp," She said. "Tell me who you really are before I escort you out of my area." The handle in her hand seemed to start to form a circle encasing it. She set the file on the bed behind her. "Now tell me why your REALLY here." 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Griffin sighed. "Well, I guess there's no use anymore." Griffin dropped his posh accent, turning more... common. "Name's Griffin. I'm here to see the real Dr. Kemp, he's a friend of mine. Now that I've told you my secret, why don't you tell me your's?" 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited The handle and circular frame faded, "My name? You already read that, you want to know why I'm here?" She asked. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Naturally." Griffin put his hands in his pockets, reaching for the concealed knife, just in case. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I'm here because I'm still recovering from my coma," Dreamer said watching his movements carefully in case she needed to act. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Coma, eh? Griffin thought. "Are you part of the Society?" he asked. "Saw the symbol in your file." 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Arcane Scientists? Why do you ask?" Dreamer asked mentally sighing. 'Here we go,' She thought. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Well, I've been asked to apply, by the founder of it." Griffin smirked. "He wants me to present a piece in that exhibition of his." Maybe smugness will be a catalyst for success... 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Yes aren't you special," Dreamer cooed. "When every scientist in the society practically is presenting," She felt a pang of annoyance at the smug attitude of this stranger. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Well, if you are a part of this Society," Griffin began, hoping to gain some level of grounds between them. "Then perhaps you could tell me a little about this Jekyll fellow. All my research has come up dry." Griffin gripped the knife, expecting a lash of an attack. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I don't know anything about our founder Dr. Henry Jekyll, I never see him. All I know is that he is a scientist," Dreamer said calmly. "Let me guess, he had all his research about you correct to a T?" She asked smiling. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Griffin gritted his teeth. "I like to be thorough, that's all. So, what do you do? The catering?" Griffin admired his counterattack. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "No, I was a dimensional traveler and now I just study the dimensions placement and co timelines on various planes of space and time," Dreamer explained 4 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Griffin yawned, and let go of the knife. No threat at all, he thought. "Fascinating." he replied sarcastically. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She however picked up her file and smiled coily at him before she held up her hand and a chakram appeared and in the other a spear. "Thank you for the compliment I am fascinating," She said a smile on her face 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Griffin backed away, rather quicker than expected. He took the knife from his pocket, but knew it was feeble. "Ah, right... Mm." Griffin mumbled. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago The weapons faded and Dreamer calmly sat back down and crossed her legs smiling at him. "Now, why do you wish to know about Henry Jekyll?" She asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Griffin put the knife back in his pocket slowly. "He knows so much about me, I only wish to return the favor..." Griffin shakily replied. How could she do that? How could... Never mind. You've seen stranger things before. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "But why? Isn't life all about mystery?" She asked cocking her head. "So see anything in my file that interested you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Didn't get a good look at it," Griffin replied, sitting at the chair next to the bed. "Saw only the words, 'psychologically disturbed' and 'maniacal'." But then again, didn't get a good look." 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Dreamer shrugged, she knew these were Nex's traits coming back to hers. "Of course they'd think that," She said. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Of course they'd think that," Griffin mimicked childishly. "They must think you mad." 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited "They do, however they claim they don't have they treatments needed for my mental state. Not that it matters I'm leaving the country anyway." Dreamer says calmly. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Alice had been avoiding Dreamer, considering all she had been through. First the Guardian of the Multiverse, the Rose, and then Nex.... it had most assuredly been a rough year and not thanks to any of Alice's help. But now Dreamer was leaving, if there was ever a time to apologize now was it for she may never get a second chance. Walking up to the infirmary doors (Thankfully Elias, Arty, and that red head had all taken leave as well), Alice hesitantly knocked. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Dreamer looked up and said, "Who is it? This isn't my room you can just come in! although it feels like its my room," Dreamer called out, but whispering the last part. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Alice pushed the door open and peaked in through the crack, "Hey...um..." she looked at the ground, "I heard you were leaving." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Yes," Dreamer said rising a sad smile on her face. "I'm leaving, me and Lizzy are both leaving." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Oh." Alice muttered into the floor when the rumor was confirmed to be true. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "I just don't belong here anymore, I want to see this world! I'm a traveler, please try to understand that it was bound to happen, and since Cynthia says I still need physical therapy and she can't stay I have to go. Lizzy said where I go she goes, because she claims I need her or somethin," Dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Oh." Alice repeated and continued her staring contest with the floor, drawing little circles with her foot. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Dreamer walked up to Alice and hugged her a smile on her face. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Alice didn't move, she didn't hug back, and the words that drifted up seem to come from the floor and not her small form, "I'm sorry." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Sorry for what?" She asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited "For the Guardian and Nex and ...." her voice began to choke up and a tell tale sniff was heard, "...and all the other bad things that happened." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Those weren't your fault, Alice, don't blame yourself for all of that," Dreamer said hugging her tighter. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "But..." She started remembering how she turned in Dreamer to the Guardian. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "No buts! You need to stop dwelling on the past and look to the future," Dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Alice stood there a long time as the silence grew in the small room. Eventually she wrapped her arms around Dreamer. "I'm sorry." she muttered in a whimper. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "It's alright," Dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "But...you're leaving." The tears began to choke her words. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Because I want to leave, I want to explore." Dreamer said. "I know you'll all miss me, but I need to do this." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Alice gripped Dreamer tighter, "I don't want you to go..." She knew it was selfish but it had to be said. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "I know," Dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Will you come back?" •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "I don't know," Dreamer said being honest 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Alice said nothing to this and only hugged her tighter. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Dreamer smiled, it was a sad smile. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited After minutes ticked by Alice finally pulled away, wiping her face with her sleeve, "Thank you." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "You're welcome," Dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Do you wanna end it there or keep going?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (Yeah let's end it here, it's a nice way to end it I think.) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (Sounds good! This was fun! Thank you!) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (It was and thanks! Next part will be for those that want to say farewell to Lizzy) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (Sounds good! I don't think Alice really knows Lizzy so I probably won't be participating.) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (Okay) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Lewis had heard the news, and went to the infirmary to speak with Dreamer. "Good evening, Dreamer. How are you?" he asked upon entering. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Dreamer looked up at him and smiled. "Good evening," She said. "I'm doing fine, you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Very well, thank you," he returned with a fond smile. "I hear you're to set off on a journey soon--you and Lizzy." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Yes, that is the plan, Lizzy is packing my things now," Dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Well, I wish you both the best of luck, then. It's always an adventure, traveling somewhere new." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Indeed it is, and thank you, I wish you the best of luck here," Dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Thank you." He chuckled. "I dare say I'll need it." With a nod of his head and a slight bow, he wished her: "Farewell." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I'm not leaving yet," Dreamer said but returning his bow. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "True, but I have matters which need tending, unfortunately. I'm afraid this is the last you'll see of me until or unless you return." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Then this is truly farewell," Dreamer said, she then smiled sadly at Weir and hugged him. "So thank you, for everything, you've helped me more than you know." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago With a wistful smile, he hugged back. "You're welcome, Dreamer. It was my pleasure. I wish you well." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "And I to you," Dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Thank you," Lewis replied. "Bon voyage," he said, and turned to take his leave. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Dreamer smiled, "Au revoir, but I think you should drop by and see Lizzy," She said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Not to worry." He smiled. "I will." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Good," She replied. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Take care, Dreamer. Adieu." 2 •Share › − Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "You too," She said. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy